Fate Stops For Nothing
by Heaven's Lie
Summary: Summaries are NOT my forte. Read if you want. Izumi+Takuya eventually. *shrug* it IS supposed to be a Action/Adventure Fanfiction
1. Default Chapter

Hello Peoples!!!! The purpose of the fanfiction was to show what I think happened after Ophanimon was destroyed. *sobs* My dad banned me from watching TV right before I found out what happened just because I got a B+!!! *sobs*  
  
Kouji awkwardly pats kawaii animeonna on her back and hands her a tissue.  
  
Kawaii animeonna: *blows nose* Thanks. Anyway, I'm not actually the writer of this fic. Just the editor and the muse of the writer. I made her do it.....  
  
*~*~*  
  
Deceased Ophanimon's Secret  
  
Disclaimer- How can I own Digimon if I don't even understand what my muse is saying when she tries to explain the episodes of Digimon?? Damn I can't even draw!!!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The whole group stared in shock at Kouji and Takuya's D-techters. They couldn't believe it. Ophanimon was gone. She no longer existed in either worlds. None of them were shaken out of their stupor until they heard a horrified shriek.  
  
"NO!!! Ophanimon!!!" And with that a multi-colored blur sped by them scaring them out of the wits. IT stopped a few meters away from the group giving them a good view of what she looked like.  
  
She had long hair that flew wildly and just barely brushed the backs of her knees. The hair itself was powder blue with soft lavender streaks. Her bright violet eyes shone with unknown feelings and her creamy skin looked flushed from the extremely high speed she ad been going at. Her ears were pierced and her earrings were of lavender roses. She wore a light pink spaghetti strapped dress that's hem fluttered around her ankles and wore no shoes. She looked a bit younger than the others did, maybe 11 or 12. She could have passed as a human if not for the multicolored wings protruding from her back.  
  
Tears began streaming down her face. "Where is Ophanimon? Where is she?" Judging from her actions Ophanimon seemed to be very important to the young girl. "She is gone." Takuya whispered. The girl dropped to her knees, holding herself up with her arms, trembling. "No" She whispered. "Cherubimon did this didn't he?" They all nodded solemnly.  
  
"Mother....." She said brokenly, "Rest in peace." Kouichi looked at the girl sadly. So Ophanimon had been the girls mother.  
  
Suddenly, the girl took flight and was screaming Cherubimon that she would kill him. Before she got anywhere, though, Patamon flew up in front of her and yelled, "Nozomu!! Flying out now won't do the Digital World any good!! You should know that by now, from all the training you had been given!"  
  
'Nozomu' blinked. "Patamon?" She questioned, "Is that you?" She floated down to where the group of Spirit Holders was. "What happened to you? You look like you did in the pictures of the past when you hadn't digivolved yet."  
  
Patamon smiled wistfully. "As much as I want to return to my bigger, stronger form, I can't" The small orange Digimon shrugged. "I can no longer change forms. The only reason I am here now is because of those kids." Patamon settled himself into her hand. "Besides, I'm more portable this way!" Nozomu smiled. "Oh, father...."  
  
Patamon rubbed himself against his daughter's cheek. Nozomu giggled. The Spirit Holders watched this in confusion. Nozomu noticed their lost looks and smiled at them brightly, though with a tinge of sadness. "Hello. I am Nozomu; the daughter of Ophanimon and Patamon's other form, Seraphimon." Patamon flew up and plopped himself on his daughter's head. Bokumon squealed. He was a grandpa!!  
  
******  
  
Sorry for the interruption but I just had to say I couldn't believe I just wrote that. Bokumon? Squeal? *scratches head* Well, actually it's not that unusual. He DID do it a lot when he was 'pregnant' with Patamon. THAT WAS SO WEIRD!!!!  
  
******  
  
Tomoki stared. That girl was Ophanimon's daughter? That was just too weird!! Maybe he'll drill Bokumon for the information on this later....................  
  
Takuya rubbed her temples. It was just all too much too handle. OK. Let's see. Ophanimon had a daughter with Patamon's other form and now she was here. And Bokumon was still happily squealing about his 'granddaughter'. Nozomu sweatdropped nervously. Bokumon was scaring her. Patamon tried to calm Bokumon down as he saw the look on his daughter's face. Neemon was a little lost but helped Patamon anyway.  
  
Junpei was confused. This whole thing was just way too much for him too comprehend. He shrugged and grabbed a chocolate bar to chew on. He couldn't think well with a empty stomach.  
  
Kouichi was amused with the reactions of his fellow Spirit holders. But he didn't understand his brother. Kouichi wondered why he was always so dark and broody. He was supposed to be the Holder of the Spirit of Darkness. Kouji was the holder of the Spirit of Light. That was just way messed up.  
  
Kouji remained expressionless. As usual. He decided that he would think about this later. Where it was more quiet and isolated.  
  
Izumi was feeling downright giddy. Finally, a GIRL on their side! Someone that she could talk about GIRL stuff to!! Thank God!  
  
Nozomu broke the others out of their thoughts. "Um, I hate to interrupt you guys but we gotta get going."  
  
"Why?"  
  
The girl pointed at Cherubimon who was beginning to recover. "'He who runs away, lives to see another day.' And right now, we're the only hope for the Digital World. So we need to live!"  
  
Nozomu ushered the other kids away and glanced back once at Cherubimon. 'Cherubimon. You killed my mother. Brought Destruction upon the entire Digital World. You will one day be brought to justice.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
*makes face* That sucked I think. But what matters is you're opinion so..... review~~~!!! (or flame) Gets off your lazy behind and at least leave me something!!! (Such as a review or flame)  
  
Poll-  
  
Who is your favorite character?  
  
-Izumi -Junpei -Takuya -Kouji -Kouichi -Tomoki -Other  
  
I'm seeing which character is voted on more. Just for the heck of it.... Tell me your pick in your reviews!!!  
  
I don't know the much about Digimon. My new muse made me write a Digimon fanfiction in turn for her services. All she told me was their names. She couldn't remember anything else. Such as, their Digimon form names, attack names, etc. So I need you Digimon-know-it-alls to tell me what it is!!! PLZ!!!! (no dub names plz.) 


	2. HAWAII

Sorry my ever wonderful readers. I'm going to the beautiful HAWAII for a week (you gotta love college age cousins that just HAPPEN to stay there.) then staying at my mom's house for a while. And she doesn't have a computer so who know how long it'll take for me to ACTUALLY update. But don't let that keep you from reviewing!!! PLZ!!! 


End file.
